To Forgive a Dead Man
by Color My Soul Blue
Summary: Expression unchanging, the portrait of Severus Snape drew himself up once more. "There is no use in forgiving a dead man, Potter. We are much too easy to forgive." A short tale in which Harry encounters the nightmares of his past and embraces his future.


Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is too busy being the Queen of England to write fanfiction. She sends her regards.

 **To Forgive a Dead Man.**

The blue fuzz of his godson's hair tickled his chin as he hurried along the familiar halls. A deep sense of longing filled him as he allowed his hand to drag over the cool stone walls. Walls that held enough stories to make any author jealous.

Teddy was strapped securely to Harry's chest in what was known as a _baby harness_. Something both Mr. Weasley and Ginny found amusing to no end. He had picked it up one day in Muggle London on one of his few days off. While he had been searching for ways to take Teddy flying that allowed him free use of both of his arms and didn't involve a sticking charm.

Teddy dozed quietly against his godfather's chest, head pressed against his neck, little hands fisted in his shirt, these were the moments that Harry Potter lived for.

Flying was their go to move when Teddy was especially restless. It was a trick that he and Andromeda had thought up when they had both been at wits end during those first few weeks after the battle, when Teddy had been nearly inconsolable. Flying had somehow soothed the infant in ways that none of them had been able to.

There were precious few things that could bring Harry Potter to his knees these days, but the nights when Teddy Lupin's screams were the loudest, begging for something that he was powerless to return to him, succeeded in doing just that. Nights like this one.

Andromeda had sent her patronus to him earlier that afternoon, catching him on a rare break during his Auror training. It was her distraught voice and Teddy's brokenhearted cries coming though the mouth of the Labrador patronus that convinced him to grab his broom and report to Kingsley immediately. Ron, having heard everything, went with him, and it wasn't until that both he and Ron agreed to work two Azkaban night shifts that he was allowed to leave. Promising Ron that he owed him, Harry took off to be with his godson.

According to Andromeda, Teddy had just been settled for an evening nap and she had been using the time to sort through what was left of Tonks and Remus' things. Box after box she went through keeping her tears to herself. It wasn't until she had come across a favourite shirt of Remus' that she had decided to keep and draped it over the side of Teddy's crib that all hell had broken loose. The shirt had fallen into the crib, startling the baby awake but the trouble hadn't started until Teddy had reached for the shirt cuddling into its soft fabric. Of course Teddy immediately went to pieces, his hair turning to the flaming bubble gum pink that his mother had been so fond of.

Nothing Andromeda could do would sooth Teddy. She had even gone to the Weasley's but only Molly had been home, who had stayed with Andromeda until Harry had arrived, and it was from that moment Andromeda hadn't stopped apologizing.

"I am so terribly sorry Harry, I just didn't know what else to do! I was such a silly old fool, those boxes could have waited!" She had wept, tears sliding down her face as she passed the wailing child to his godfather. Molly looked on with tears in her own eyes.

"Nonsense. Don't apologize to me." Harry had said smiling to the woman, rubbing Teddy's back as he screamed.

"I swear if I had a broom I would have taken him myself. I flooed everyone that I could think of! Even Molly, bless her heart, couldn't do a thing!" She had explained.

"Think nothing of it, he is my godson. This isn't easy for any for us. We have to do what needs to be done." He had offered trying to ease her nerves. It was times like these that continued to shatter Harry's heart. Because even though the war was over, and had been for nearly a year, it was moments like these you wouldn't know it. It seemed like the more things began to return to normal the harder it was to remember that this was a different kind of normal than before. He half expected Remus to come rushing in to see what all the fuss was about. Teddy's heartbreaking pleas drove home that no such thing would happen.

"But I know it costs you to take off like this." She had insisted, obviously still unconvinced.

Harry smiled in efforts to reassure her. "Only two night shifts, nothing to be bothered with."

"Two nights you could have spent elsewhere. Your time is valuable Harry, I know that."

"Not so valuable for me not to be here." Harry suddenly interrupted, his voice firm.

"Harry, dear, she didn't mean it in that manner. You know that." Molly's comforting voice reprimanded rising above the noise.

Managing a rueful smile as he switched Teddy to his other shoulder, Harry looked away from the women struggling to swallow around the lump in his own throat. "I know." He whispered.

His eyes fell to the empty arch way wishing with all his might that he would find Tonks there, waiting to save them all from this heartache. _"Wotcher, Harry."_ He could almost hear her whisper.

Nuzzling his face closer to Teddy he softly shushed the baby, subtlety hiding is own tears. His mind turning to Sirius, his inspiration when it came to Teddy.

"You know," He said aloud clearing his voice as it broke "When I was a kid, I used to dream of flying motorcycles. Of course, my Aunt and Uncle were sure to tell me just how absurd and abnormal that was." He continued smiling grimly at the memory. "Flying motorcycles, and later on a smiling face, barking laughter, a few warm hugs, a hand full of letters, and far too few well-placed talks. That's all of what I have to remember of my godfather. Not that any of that is his blame, but I don't want that for Teddy. I want more. Teddy won't grow up the way I did. He deserves more. As long Teddy needs me, I'm going to be there." Harry finished, kissing the top of the whimpering baby's head before looking back to the two women.

"So, you'll have to forgive me for snapping at you, Andromeda, but you have to understand. Never be afraid to call me because you think I won't have the time for it. This is my life, and Teddy is very much a part of it. You both are." He said smiling as he reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly in his own.

"You are a good man, Harry. Teddy and I are very lucky to have you in our lives." She muttered in a voice barely above a whisper, squeezing his hand in return before turning to wipe the stray tears out of her eyes.

Teddy's hands pushed against Harry's chest pulling away from his hold trying to see who was holding him. The screaming morphed into hiccupping as Teddy's golden eyes met his godfather's, his hair turning raven black for a brief moment in acknowledgement before resuming the bubble gum pink. Somehow the silent tears drifting down the toddler's cheeks were more difficult to bare then the desperate wails. His eyes far too aware than what was to be expected of a baby barely one year old.

"Alright Kid, lets fly." Harry whispered resting his forehead against Teddy's for a brief moment.

"Andromeda, I believe the baby harness is still here…."

"Ah, yes, the muggle contraption. I'll go fetch it." She agreed smiling fondly, only to return moments later with the black harness that had been thoroughly laced with charms to ensure Teddy's safety.

It wasn't long before they had Teddy settled against Harry's chest and were off, flying through the gentle spring breeze catching the last rays of the ending afternoon.

As they flew Harry talked. Telling Teddy stories of Remus and Tonks, stories that he knew he'd repeat many times over the years, smiling as he retold the tales of what he knew of their fathers' days at Hogwarts, laughing as he recounted many of his adventures with Ron and Hermione, vented of how difficult his trainings were, and gushed like a preteen witch of how happy Ginny made him. On and on her went until eventually the rushing wind and the gentle rumble of his godfather's chest lulled the restless toddler to sleep.

Still Harry talked even after Teddy had fallen into a deep sleep and it wasn't until the sun had started to dip beyond the trees that he realized where they were headed. Hogwarts.

And that was how Harry found himself wandering through the corridors with his godson strapped to his chest. Nostalgia settling heavily around him. Maybe it was the trip down memory lane, or how Teddy Lupin was a constant reminder to him, or just the fact that he was walking through Hogwarts once more but Harry just couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of loss.

Harry Potter was no stranger to Hogwarts of course; in fact he was one of three that had special permission to floo directly into the Headmistress' office at any given moment. Often times on days when the world seemed especially heavy he found himself doing just that. Albus Dumbledore's portrait was there to greet him every time. Countless hours Harry had spent in front of that portrait talking, seeking advice. Sorting through the mess that was his life.

Corner after corner he turned with no real direction, his Auror robes billowing out behind him until he found himself face to face with a certain gargoyle. "Gryffindor wins." He mumbled, smiling as the gargoyle stepped aside. Some things would never change.

But then again some things would. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he entered Minerva McGonagall's office, shock leaving his body ridge. Right next to Albus Dumbledore's smiling eye twinkling portrait was the scowling face of the former Potions Masters.

Though it should come as no surprise to him, surprise was exactly what Harry felt. Had he not spent months along with the Headmistress in heated arguments with both the Wizengamot and Board of Hogwarts for this very portrait to be hung in the office? Hadn't he received the letter weeks ago that their hard work had paid off and within a fortnight Severus Tobias Snape would be marked down as a past Headmaster? Knowledge was one thing but seeing it for himself was another matter entirely.

Stepping from the shadows Harry had the privilege to watch as the Potions Master's scowl deepened folding his arms over his chest showing his distaste.

"Harry! My boy! Such a pleasant surprise, to what do we owe the honour!" Dumbledore's portrait exclaimed, his eyes twinkling madly.

"My horrour, I assure you." Severus Snape remarked snidely before Harry could respond.

"Come now, Severus. That is no way to speak to an Auror." The former headmaster teased, clearly enjoying riling up his former colleague.

Harry smiled weakly as the Potions Master harrumphed turning his head away from Albus Dumbledore's twinkling gaze. "Not for another three months, Sir. Professor Snape is well within his rights to insult me." Harry assured, only to receive an irritated snort from the black haired portrait.

"That's not very becoming, Severus." Dumbledore chided, secretly sharing a wink with Harry as the portrait of Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"And here I thought it impossible for a portrait to get migraines. Of course it would be you, Potter, who would defy the impossible." The Potions Master drawled, managing to turn a would be compliment into an insult.

Unbothered, Harry only smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Professor." Resulting in what, if he had to guess, was a growl from the man he once hated.

In the months that followed the battle Harry Potter had spent many an hour dwelling on the enigma that was Severus Snape. Yet, now that he was face to face with the man, more or less, his mind was silent.

"Never mind him, it's so good to be seeing you again, my boy, and in full uniform no less! It does an old man's heart well to see you so grown!" Dumbledore's words nearly bursting with pride. "And I see that young Teddy accompanies you this evening, another bad night?" He wondered, the sparkle of his eyes fading as he correctly guessed their reason for being at Hogwarts.

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Afraid so." Confirming the old man's worries as he gently brushed the once again blue hair of his godson, unaware of the curious gaze of the former Potions Professor.

"An old shirt of Remus' fell into his crib, Andromeda couldn't calm him. Just another day in the life, I suppose." Harry shrugged, smiling sadly.

"How much over time did you agree to?" Albus Dumbledore asked, having become very familiar with the situation over the past year.

Glancing away, Harry pretended that he didn't notice the former Headmaster's sympathy. "Only two Azkaban night shifts, if Ron hadn't volunteered himself also it probably would have been more." Harry explained, making a mental note that he owed his friend Chudley Cannons tickets.

"What has the werewolf have to do with your presence?" Severus questioned, feigning disinterest as he examined his nails. Unaware of Dumbledore's satisfied smile.

Caught off guard, Harry looked back towards the black haired portrait. "I suppose that you wouldn't know…" He muttered, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Narrowing his eyes, Professor Snape met Harry's all too familiar green eyes, something that he had avoided as much as possible in the past. "Just what don't I know, Mr. Potter?"

Without breaking eye contact Harry flexed his hand, allowing his wand to slip from its holster and into his waiting palm. Casually he waved his wand in a series of motions keeping his eyes trained on the black eyes of Severus Snape not even watching as he transfigured a chair into a maroon and gold bassinet, his mind a million miles away in a dark shack.

" _Look at me."_

The portrait of Severus Snape may not have known much of what happened after the battle, but in that moment Harry Potter knew, with unfailing certainty, that the very same man remembered his last moments.

Taking a shaky breath Harry looked away from the older man's gaze, seeming to break them both out of a trance.

"Well?" The Potions Master snapped, rubbing his hand across his face, relieved that the Potter boy was no longer watching him.

Slowly Harry unbuckled Teddy from the harness letting the straps hang loosely from his chest. Cradling his godson closer to his chest, he laid Teddy down in the freshly transfigured bassinet before taking a seat in the chair next to it. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees clasping his hands in front of him.

Watching the slumbering face of his godson for a moment, Harry was yet again struck at how bitter sweet it all was. He would never stop longing for his family back, or wishing that he'd done things differently, to be able to laugh with Sirius again, or to be able to see the Weasley family whole, but seeing the peace on Teddy Lupin's sleeping face he knew he'd be alright, that they all would, that it wasn't all for nothing. It was with that thought he turned back to look at a man he owed his life to.

"Professor Snape, I'd like you to meet my godson, Edward Remus Lupin. The son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Teddy's parents didn't survive the war."

Though he wouldn't show it, Severus Snape was taken aback. Not by the werewolf and his wife's fate, the news was no surprise to him; it had only been a matter of time. But the face that currently looked back to him wasn't the arrogant son of James Potter nor was it the idealized Boy Who Lived and it certainly wasn't the face of the wide eyed, eleven year old, messy haired, skinny brat who had so calmly sassed him class all those years ago. This was the face of a very tired man who had been burned several times over, with eyes that had witnessed far too much for their years. Perhaps, this was his first real glimpse of Harry James Potter.

"I see," Severus answered, "And so the last of the Marauders has left us with another spawn for the next generations."

Once upon a time Harry's anger would have gotten the better of him, but despite the older man's words, there was no real bite to them. He sensed that no real anger laying in their depths.

With eyebrows arched it was clear that Severus Snape waited for Harry to rise to his bait, as was their custom for nearly seven years.

The Potions master hadn't even bothered with the scowl this time. It would seem that somewhere along the way between life and death that the bitterness that had clung so tightly to Severus Snape had melted away. And so it for that reason that Harry Potter smiled halfheartedly at the once feared bat of the dungeons.

"Careful Professor, it won't do for you to lose your edge." Harry smirked, something that he knew would irk the man. Sending Albus Dumbledore into a coughing fit.

Affronted, Snape drew up sneering, "You will do well to remember who you are speaking to. Arrogance is not an admirable trait, Potter."

As hollow as that threat was Harry reigned in his amusement. "So I've been told." He deadpanned. Fighting a smile from his face he looked back to the Potions Master, an unspoken understanding passing between the two.

Despite himself Severus Snape's lips quirked in the tiniest of smiles. "Yes, one would hope that the message had sunk in."

A moment passed in contemplative silence before Harry spoke. "You protected me. All of us." It wasn't a question.

Silence greeted his statement. Black eyes that suddenly no longer seemed so cold stared down to him in challenge.

Harry heaved a sigh and the world was lifted from his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"And just what do you believe yourself to be apologizing for, Mr. Potter?" The Potions Master insisted, not leaving time for Harry to answer. "For defeating Voldemort? For having to witness my death? For refusing to acknowledge my status as a spy for the Order? For attempting to thwart my every attempt to save you? Or maybe because you wish to ease your own grief stricken soul? Do you live in regret because you weren't kinder to the evil Potions Master of Hogwarts? That you hadn't insisted with every chance that I was evil and not to be trusted? Because I can assure you I do not want to hear it." The portrait finished with a cruel smile.

And just like that it had felt as if Harry had had the wind taken from him. He felt about as large a Pygmy Puff. For nearly a year it had been those exact things that Harry had been considering.

"No. Well, yes, but that wasn't what I meant." Harry struggled trying to find the right words, regretting that he had blurted out his thoughts.

"Then what, Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape persisted ruthlessly, the cruel smile never faltering. Never did he want this conversation to take place again. Once and for all Severus Tobias Snape would finish with the Potters.

Dumbledore's portrait was politely snoozing, giving both young men their privacy.

"Sorry is something I should have said much sooner. Now too much has happened for it ever actually mean anything to you. Too much had happened before I was born, Professor. I spoke without thinking, but that doesn't make it any less of the truth. I am sorry. For a lot of things. I am mostly sorry that I took you dying for me to realize it. It has taken a lot of death, actually." Harry corrected himself quietly trailing off.

Green eyes blazing, Harry looked back up to the portrait suddenly. Cruel smile and all, Harry abruptly realized it was not guilt that had prompted his "sorry". Guilt was an emotion that Harry had grown accustomed to long ago. Another man's guilt was of little consequence to Severus Snape, the man who knew guilt better than most men should. "I am not sorry because you died. I am sorry that I did not forgive you before you did."

The even breathing of Teddy and the portraits were the only sounds that disturbed the quiet stillness of the room. There was no longer any trace of a smile on the black haired portrait. Severus sat rod straight and emotionless, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Everyone had to make choices in that war. Every damn one of us. And that did not exclude me. I returned your anger and ire step for step, and if it took death to make me regret that, I cannot fathom what life has done to you. It took my own death before I could even grasp the kind of forgiveness that a man could desire. How it makes a person desperate and irrational. It is enough to drive a man to dedicate his life to a dead woman's son all because he never got the chance for forgiveness. And I see that now. I see why Lily forgave James. I see why Aberforth forgave his brother. Holding you accountable is not living. You taught me that. You may have deserved my anger, but never my father's. It is for that reason that I am sorry. I forgive you, because I know _she_ would have too. That she already had forgiven you, her friend. I forgive you because I am my own man. Not because I owe you."

Harry was nearly shaking at the end of his tirade. How long had he thought of those words? He had made peace, once more, with the fact that Snape was yet another person he would never be able to face again. That his thoughts would always have to remain thoughts. Somewhere along the way Harry had learned that forgiveness was about his own peace.

Expression unchanging, the portrait of Severus Snape drew himself up once more. "There is no use in forgiving a dead man, Potter. We are much too easy to forgive."

Shaking his head, Harry replied with a rueful smile. "That would be true if only the dead would remain dead, Professor. They all seem to have their way of coming back to me."

"You might wish to contact an exorcist and get that checked, Mr. Potter." The Professor deadpanned.

Rolling his eyes, Harry Potter ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Potter," The portrait seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "I do not mind having my portrait hung in this office." Shifting as if uncomfortable, Severus Snape suddenly seem more interested in studying some object just over Harry's head.

Smiling softly at the Professor's expression of gratitude, Harry found himself nodding in agreement. "Yes, it is fitting for you to be here. You deserve it, Professor."

Green flames bursting through the fire place woke Albus Dumbledore from his sleep with a snort, ending their conversation with a sense of finality.

Minerva McGonagall stepped from the flames brushing dust from her robes with a scowl, muttering obscurely about botched cactus – cat transfigurations and fourth years.

Glancing at his watch Harry realized the lateness of the day. Afternoon classes would just be ending.

"Ah! Mr. Potter! I hadn't noticed you there!" Minerva stepped back in surprise. "And young Mister Teddy too, I see." Noticing Teddy and Harry only as she went to take a seat as her desk.

Catching Harry's glance to the office's newest portrait, her scowl returned in full force.

"Yes, it seems as though you have already been reacquainted. He was hung only this morning. It was such a shame when I had to leave for class. I had nearly forgotten how _pleasant_ Severus could be." She spoke, not even turning to acknowledge the portrait in question. Her tone speaking volumes of her true feelings.

"Pleasure as always, Minerva." Professor Snape mockingly mollified. "I was only demonstrating the merits of having a second frame hung for me in the potions classroom."

"The frame will be hung tomorrow. All will be set by noon." The headmistress groundout, still refusing to look to the once potions Professor. For which Harry was glad. Surely seeing the Potions Master's pleased smirk would only send Professor McGonagall into a rage that would only result in waking Teddy. Under the aggravation, Harry could sense that Minerva McGonagall was just as satisfied as he was to see the portrait of Severus Snape in its rightful place.

Harry offered the headmistress a sympathetic smile as Dumbledore's portrait failed to conceal his snickering.

Fixing Harry with a look Minerva attempted to smile, "It has been an incredibly long twelve hours. I've had the Head Girl and Perfects running up to my office to retrieve my class materials all day."

Harry laughed out loud, "That's surprising, Professor. You aren't usually so forgetful." He teased.

Falling to maintain her stern expression, Minerva smiled. "No, not usually."

"What is it that brings you two to Hogwarts today? I hope that I am not intruding on any conversation?" Easily seeing the veiled question in the older woman's words, Harry shook his head.

Seeing Professor Snape was no worse than not being able comfort Teddy.

"Not all." Glancing out the window Harry was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Actually, Teddy and I were hoping to pop in on his Aunt Ginny to surprise her."

Not fooled in the least, Minerva hid her smile. It was not often that Harry stopped by Hogwarts solely to pay the youngest Weasley a visit, and the times he did he certainly did not run his plans by the Headmistress first. The very wards of Hogwarts seemed to welcome Harry, so Minerva was not always altered to his presence on campus, but Miss Weasley repelling down the Gryffindor girl's tower once a month was very telling. Playing along, she nodded feigning ignorance. "Yes, yes, that would make sense. Congratulations are in order after all."

Confused for a moment Harry almost gave himself up. "Oh yeah! I mean, of course…" he rushed to answer, "Ginny just confirmed that she is signing with The Holly Head Harpies after graduation."

Bemusedly Minerva nodded, "That's right, but maybe it would be best if you left Teddy with me until he wakes up."

Knowing that the gig was up, Harry stood up chuckling. "You know me too well, Prof-" Stopping mid-word at the Headmistress' glare. "You know me too well, Minerva. Thank you." He swiftly corrected. With all of his spontaneous trips into her office over the past year the two had shared in far too many conversations. The older witch began insisting that Harry call her by her first name.

Smiling fondly, Minerva shooed him with her hand. "Leave the muggle contraption and get going. A certain red haired witch should be on her way to Great Hall about now."

Harry was tripping on himself in his hurriedness to detach himself from the harness. Abandoning it on the Headmistress's desk, Harry was down the spiral staircase in moments the laughter of Minerva and Albus echoing behind him.

Deciding it was better to not be seen, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from the storage compartment of his Auror issued belt. He was in no mood for a celebrity appearance today.

Hoping to catch her just as she was entering the Great Hall, Harry headed the in opposite direction. Jogging, Harry got there just as Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah Abbot were rounding the corner. Bumping a few, very confused, third years along the way, Harry dove behind a suit of armor.

Waiting until they were almost right in front of his hiding place, Harry peeked his head out from under his cloak and leaned out from behind the suit of armor. "Psst!"

Ducking back under the cloak, Harry waited. Only Hermione paused. Seeing that he had her attention Harry repeated his routine again. Dropping the cloak so that only his head and shoulders were visible he hissed again, "Psst!". Making sure that Hermione saw him before he quickly jumped back behind the armor.

Giggling, Hermione hurried to catch up with group only to catch a hold of Ginny's wrist and guide her back to Harry's hiding place. "I think this armor is trying to get your attention, Gin."

Harry desperately wished that he had a camera, because the bewildered look on Ginny's face as she looked to the suit of armor and back to Hermione was well worth his silly game. "What in the world?" Ginny questioned loudly. As if Hermione were deaf and dumb.

Holding back his laughter, Harry suck his head out from behind armor again, "Psst!" he whispered more loudly. This time staying out long enough to waggle his eyebrows at his girlfriend before ducking behind the suit of armor.

Crouched behind a rusted suit of armor, listening as his best friend and girlfriend giggled Harry found himself smiling widely. More happy and at ease than he had been in months.

Covering her mouth in effort to suppress her giggles, Ginny conversed hurriedly with Hermione. Then, speaking more loudly, she feigned surprise, "I forgot that I promised the Headmistress that I'd let her look over the contract the Harpies sent me! I'll meet up with you guys after dinner!"

Clever girl. Her friends throwing her knowing looks over their shoulders as she dashed off in the opposite direction, knowing that he was only steps behind her.

As she jogged in the general direction of the Headmistress's office the corridors began clear until there were no students mulling around. Throwing off the invisibility cloak, Ginny squealed in mirth as Harry caught her, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist he proceeded to walk backwards to the nearest broom closet.

It was to both of their surprise when the portrait above the door threatened to alert a professor if it heard anything more than snogging. Red faced and embarrassed, Harry shut the door hurriedly before casting a privacy charm.

Laughing loudly, Ginny threw herself in Harry's arms hugging him tightly. He returned her hug just as fiercely before pulling back so that he could shower her face in kisses.

"Merlin, I've missed you." They said unison. Sending them both into a fit of giggles.

"How long do you have?" Ginny questioned in between kisses.

Groaning at his least favorite question, Harry knew he had to answer her. "Not long. I need to be back in just a few hours."

"Teddy?"

"Teddy." Harry answered quickly, pressing Ginny into the wall. He nuzzled his nose against her neck making goose pimples appear.

Sighing contently, it was Ginny who broke away first. Realizing how impossible it was for him to be there. "What in Merlin's shorts are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on field experience until you graduate? That's three months away, Harry! " Ginny chided.

Ignoring her frantic tone, Harry took his time in brushing her hair behind her ears and placing kisses along her neck. "No one is supposed to know about field experience, it's confidential. I made an exception for a certain someone." He jested, tickling her side teasingly before becoming serious again. "I had to go when Andromeda called, Gin. I couldn't stand it otherwise."

Understanding completely, Ginny hated to spend more time on trivial questions than they already had. They had had one summer together after the war. It wasn't exactly what most would describe as a summer romance either. In a way, both of their lives as they had known it had just ended. They were completely new people by the time summer had come to a close. Ginny felt as if she was only just getting to know the real Harry again. A sentiment Harry agreed wholeheartedly with. It was different this time, they kept reminding themselves. The separation was in no way permanent. Ten months was all that stood between them and their future. Ten months that had dwindled into three. As Harry's training came to a close his next three months would be spent in isolation with the Aurors working missions and foreign affairs. Andromeda just so happened to reach Harry the afternoon before they left. By dawn Harry would be on his way to who knows where. Hurried and frantic kisses were familiar between the two of them. Their reunions always seemed to begin that way, but something was different this time. Harry was different.

Pulling away so suddenly that she was breathless, Harry held her at arms lengths before dropping to his knees. With his head bowed Ginny had no way to understand what caused the abrupt changed in his demeanor.

Crouching down so that they were eyelevel, Ginny tugged at Harry's chin until he finally looked up to meet her gaze. Without speaking she wiped the tears from his cheeks, holding his face between her palms until he was ready to speak.

"Professor Snape's portrait was hung today." Harry admitted after some length, looking back to Ginny helplessly. Silently she scooted so that she too leaned against the wall taking one of his hands in her own and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked when they both resettled.

"Yeah." He answered in a gust of breath.

That was all that was said about the subject for a while. As it happened so often, neither Harry nor Ginny found the need to speak. Both knowing unfailingly that there weren't words to describe loss. Their time was spent mostly snogging with breaks for conversation. Slowly Harry caught Ginny up to speed on his conversation with Snape and she detailed her meeting with the Harpies.

It was as if they had blinked and two hours had come and gone. All too soon there was knock outside of broom closet door and the two knew their time was coming to a close.

"You'll check in on Teddy for me?" He needn't have asked but it made him feel better all the same to say it out loud.

"You know I will." She promised, again, knowing that he hated to be gone for any length of time.

Taking her face into palm of his hands Harry held Ginny's gaze for a long moment before gently brushing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be there with a kiss the moment you step onto platform 9 ¾." He promised as he hugged her securely to his chest. Basking in her peace for just a moment longer.

"You better be." Ginny muttered back, trying to squeeze herself into Harry.

Harry was sure there was joke to be made as the two of them stepped from the closet. He'd have to pick Ron's brains later. Or, perhaps not… Harry couldn't imagine that there was a good way to brooch that topic with his best mate. _"So was I was in a broom closet with your sister…"_

Harry had to laugh as Teddy squealed with glee upon seeing him and Ginny, his blue hair turning to a flaming red to match the Ginny's. For her part, Minerva tried to look disappointed as she took in the young adults' rumpled appearances. It was a stretch of an attempt to begin with, but having a giddy and clapping toddler strapped one's chest did no favours for the Headmistress' stern persona.

Arms outstretched, Harry offered to take Teddy from Minerva ready to depart. "Actually, Harry, Auror Shacklebolt is waiting for you in my office. There is a portkey ready to take you to your next location. You are not late, he just believed it simpler to fetch you himself. Ginny and myself self will see to getting Teddy home to Andromeda." Minerva explained, gently transferring Teddy from the harness and into Ginny's arms.

Redding slightly Harry nodded. "Thank you for everything, Minerva."

Touched at the sincerity of Harry's tone the older witch smiled fondly. "Of course, Harry. Good luck to you. I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon." She said pointedly.

"Of course." He agreed easily, smiling. Harry leaned down to give Teddy a quick kiss and hair ruffle before squeezing both Teddy and Ginny tightly in his arms. "See you soon, love. I love you." He whispered. Just so she could hear.

"You know where to find me. I love you too." Ginny whispered back. She held on to Teddy just little bit tighter as Harry turned away, picking up the invisibility cloak before jogging hurriedly to the open passage way and disappearing up the stairs to the office. The light pressure of the Headmistress' hand on the small of her back startled her. What was even more startling was finding that the fearless Professor had tears in her eyes.

"Professor?" Ginny hesitated.

Smiling down to the young witch Minerva chuckled. "It's silly to be crying, but you two remind me so much of James and Lily at times that I could almost believe that I was having a flashback."

Returning the professor's smile, Ginny's heart warmed at the compliment. Looking to Teddy, Ginny could even see it for herself. The Potters. A new generation. She rather liked the sound of that.

Back in the Headmistress' office Kingsley Shacklebolt let out low wolf whistle upon taking in the very rumpled appearance of his most dedicated trainee.

"Is three months really that long of a time for you? Ah to be young!" Laughing Kingsley clapped Harry on the shoulder, guiding him toward the tin cup that was serving as portkey.

"Not to fret," Kingsley continued ignoring Harry's ever reddening face. "Minerva and Severus confirmed the situation with your godson. Though they did leave out your rondevu in the broom closet." Kingsley winked.

Dumbstruck, Harry looked to the portrait of Severus Snape. Instead of an explanation Harry was once again privileged to the blunt end of the Potions Master's sarcasm. "Yes, it would appear that the Potters have an unhealthy fixation with redheads."

"Take hold, Potter. The portkey will activate any moment now." Doing as he was told, Harry placed two fingers on the portkey before looking back one final time to the portrait. Onyx black eyes met his own. There was so much to be said for all that had come to pass, but it would have to be enough for Harry to simply know that Severus Snape would always be just another reason he carried on. "This is the start of a new beginning, Harry Potter, you'll be an Auror when we return. Are you ready?"

Without looking away from the man he owed his life to Harry answered Kingsley, "Always."

The resolution of the word seemed reverberate around the room as the young wizard was whisked away.

 **A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed To Forgive a Dead Man. I appreciate any and all forms of criticism and conversation!**

 **In all, it has taken me roughly two years to write this little diddly. I know, Right?** _ **Geezus, Woman! And you still have typos?**_ **Hardy har har…**

 **It was written in segments. College life. What more can I say? Procrastination at its best, truthfully. I went back and forth on this story for longest simply because I did not want to paint Snape out to be some softy that we all know he is not. Heroes are not always honorable.**

 **This is my own, small, tribute to the man who portrayed Severus Snape so well. Alan Rickman will live on in the Potter Fandom always.**

 **I have three new Harry Potter fanfictions coming to fanfiction soon!**

 **All my best,**

 **Color My Soul Blue**


End file.
